


A Touch Of Your Love (a "Picture This" scenario)

by warm_vanilla_sugar



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 12:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12704676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warm_vanilla_sugar/pseuds/warm_vanilla_sugar
Summary: If you were on a tropical island with John Taylor, what would you do?





	A Touch Of Your Love (a "Picture This" scenario)

A Touch of Your Love (a “Picture This” scenario)  
May 1982, a tropical destination

The Ocean breeze is pleasant as you walk along the small pier to your cabana. You’d just had an amazing massage. A week of pleasure had been planned for you, as your boyfriend was working on-location, and he’d asked you to come with. John had approached you at a party in London two weeks prior. You two hit it off immediately with strong sexual attraction and pleasing personalities. Anyway, he rang you up last week with the invitation, and here you are.

You became lovers three days ago. He’s so caring and considerate and gentle, and you can tell he’s enamored with you. You’d think he’s in love…? But why? You hate your hair and thighs, and you wish your eyes were aqua colored. What does he see? Whatever it is, you’re going to ride the wave, because you’re having the time of your life, for once. Away from stressful, everyday life and temptations, you’re having a genuinely fabulous time in a dreamland. Most importantly, he’s treating you like a lady.

You stop and look around. It’s about four o’clock in the afternoon, and you spot some dolphins in the distance. This place is magical.

You step into your luxury cabana over the water. Time to get ready. You assume you’ll be going out to dinner. You brush your teeth thoroughly and take a warm shower. You didn’t bring a blow-dryer or makeup even, yet John can’t stop staring at you. You can’t count how many times he’s told you that you’re beautiful.

Now you’re looking and smelling good. He walks in the door just as you’re reaching for your journal. You were going to spill onto paper what you’re going to do to him later. You feel he’s so different from the losers you’ve ever dated. He’s a gentleman. Look at him. He’s your King, and now you’re his Queen.

He enters and immediately grabs your waist and pulls you close. Planting a sweet kiss and nibble on your neck, he whispers, “hey, beautiful.”

“Mmm, hey you,” you say, accepting his lips on your neck. He’s a bit sweaty, but he smells amazing.

He lets go of you and begins slowly removing his clothing, a really hot red suit. Your mouth opens a little. He’s naked, looking aroused.

“I need a shower,” he says, grinning.

You watch him enter the shower. You watch his figure, a silhouette behind a translucent shower curtain. You love the small of his back, his ass, and his long legs. He turns off the shower and exits in a towel. You let him do his thing while you reach for some ice to chew on. Mmm, cold.

It’s not long before you are in his rented Jeep, zooming down a dirt road en route to the restaurant. The smooth way he operates the car is turning you on, and you kinda want to skip dinner and get down to business, but this is an opportunity to get to know John better. He’s fascinating so far.

But dinner is wonderful. You enjoy a small food tour of the local cuisine. Conversation is sparkling, like the Sun on the ocean.

But the Sun is going down, which gives you a dirty thought. He has no idea what you’re thinking.

Dinner is over, and you walk hand in hand back down the pier to the cabana, taking all of the romance in. You’re surrounded by so much romance right now, and you need an outlet.

Taking him by the arm, you lead him into the cabana and to the foot of the bed. He removes his shirt, leaving him in khakis. You smile at him, completely unknowing of how you look right now. He thinks you’re a vision. He places his lips on yours, and a spark ignites, like the small thunderstorm in the distance. He puts his whole mouth on yours, and your knees literally get weak. You smile and sigh a little into his kiss.

You caress the back of his neck, and trail your fingers down his chest and abdomen. You break the kiss and look down. You play with the button of his pants before you undo it and unzip his fly. The pants are gone. You kiss him again, this time massaging his tongue gently with yours.

You encourage him to sit. You wonder why he looks up at you the way he does. You’re in a muumuu with wild hair! But he has lovemaking in his eyes. “Not yet,” you think.

You touch his shoulder and lower yourself into his lap. You hold his head and kiss him with passion, as you scoot together back onto the soft bed. You lay him down.

You move on top of him, straddle him, and run your fingers through his hair. Bending down you smooch and nibble his neck. You trail your fingers down to his waist, as he begins to rock his hips, giving you moisture.

“Oooh,” you murmur. He’s ready.

But you move off of him, and he looks puzzled.

You get in his face and say, “let me touch you.” You kiss him again on the mouth.

Pulling away, you’re ready to explore him. You take him in. Aroma, hair, skin, hips, long legs, feet. You start kissing his chest, and run your hands all over him. Okay, you can’t help yourself.

You moisten your hand. Don’t mind if you do.

You look at him with all of the warmth you feel right now. You take him in your wet hand and stroke him a few times, your mouth watering. You lower your head and go down. He groans, because you have skills. You move your head up and down, taking him all the way in, as you massage the others. He climaxes quickly, and you accept what he gives you. You watch the sex in his face, and the sounds he is making pleasure your ears.

Letting him come down, you undress completely and go for some ice to chew on. When you return, he’s lounging on the bed, watching the way your naked body moves. The way he looks at you, you forget about all of your hang-ups about your body. You have goose bumps, you hear the ocean, you can taste him, you can smell him. He’s ready again?

Oooooh.

You smile at him, and he grins at you. 

You move onto the bed, and get on top of him. He grabs your waist and rolls over on top of you.

“There we go,” he says raggedly, “this is what I’ve been waiting for all day.”

He kisses your neck all over. He has the most amazing touch. He moves his hands over your chest down to your breasts. He turns his lips’ attention to there. He palms, kisses, and his tongue touches. He pays the same attention to both.

He then reaches down and touches you to be sure you’re ready. You nod and smile.

“John,” you say, breathing heavily.

He parts your knees and says your name, and groans as he enters slowly. Your thighs part farther as you receive him.

He thrusts and rotates his hips, moving in and out with his heat. You enjoy each movement and watch his face. He groans and makes sounds that drive you crazy. Oh, my God, this man is amazing. You don’t want it to end. You move to match his moves. It’s incredible. You both feel as if this is the first time.

You close your eyes. The smell of the room is delicious. You taste the salt. You’re getting close, when he grabs your waist (which you love), and instructs you to roll over. You obey. He mounts your backside, and enters your sex from behind. You gasp. It feels so good. The feel of his hands gripping your hips makes you wetter, increasing the pleasure.

He quickens his pace. You feel a delicious tension increasing, and you can tell he feels it too. You’re closer and closer and closer. You both groan simultaneously in sweet release. Heaven.

You lay there together, in perfect silence, for some time.

He leans up on his elbow.

“Do you know how amazing you are?” he asks.

“Amazing, huh?” you reply and give a half smile.

“Smile for me, baby.”

And you do.

“There we go,” he says in his adorable dialect.

You feel beautiful for the first time. You _can_ go to heaven.

The Sun is down. The island is sleeping, but you lovers stay awake, having fruit, laughing, and making love.

John is all you need right now… and you have four more days together. What will you do…?


End file.
